A power converter, such as a Direct Current (DC) to DC (DC-DC) power converter, for a processor may provide a voltage supply to the processor. The power converter may be driven by a signal generating circuit. The signal generators for power converters have a fixed phase angle assignment for each phase. These phases cannot be enabled or disabled safely on the fly, i.e. enabling or disabling the phases causes ripples in the signal generated for the power converter by the signal generator.
Such ripples compromise the stability of the power converters and the voltage supplied by the power converters. The fixed phase angle assignments also impede re-use of the signal generator for different package and inductor configurations.